


Savior || JJP

by calumsgirl96



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Jaebum saves Jinyoung, M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, One Shot, Youngjae is eternal sunshine, i don't know where i'm going with this, jinyoung is a stripper, jjp is my life, jjp one shot, lil bit of good ol markson, this is my first time idk how to tag, yugbam are kinky and weird and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumsgirl96/pseuds/calumsgirl96
Summary: Jaebum saves Jinyoung but apparently Jinyoung "had it sorted."He didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii everyone!! This is my first time posting my work on ao3 and I'm unnecessarily exieted. Hope you enjoy this tiny jjp one shot. Let me know if you want it to be more than just a one shot though. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated:) <3

The alley is dark and cold and Jaebum wonders for a moment why he kept getting into other's problems. He grimances at the pain shooting up his knuckles before turning to the young man sprawled on the ground a few feet away.

"Sometimes, I'm convinced you get in trouble on purpose," Jaebum chuckled, stepping further away from the two unconscious men on the filthy ground. He rubs his knuckles; they'll bruise for sure, but right now he's to busy staring at the beautiful young man in front of him.

"I had it sorted, thank you very much!" Jinyoung scoffed indignantly, getting up and brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

"I'm sure you did" the older boy smirked and poked one of the men by the tip of his converse. "And I'm surprised i even got a 'thank you' out of you this time around."

Jinyoung huffed loudly before muttering a quiet 'i had it sorted' again before making his way out of the narrow alley and into the bright busy streets of Seoul.

Jaebum followed.

"Well?" Jinyoung snapped, walking briskly in the familiar streets teeming with pedestrians. "What do want now?"

He checked his phone, midnight. Shit he's late. He's so fucking late and he's pretty sure Mark would definitely fire him tonight.

"I've got work to do, you know" he says realising that Jaebum was still following him.

"And so do I," Jaebum says simply, still keeping up with Jinyoung. The latter throws him an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Jesus - tell me what the fuck you want or leave me alone!" Jinyoung wants to kick this boy. He's tired, he's late to work and he really wants to kick someone to relieve his stress and preferably this particular guy.

"Your name. I think you owe me your name seeing that I've saved you, what, five times by now?" Jaebum askes, amusement laced in his voice.

Jinyoung bites back the words on the tip of his tongue. Doesn't want to tell the older boy exactly what happened to him the times when he wasn't there to save him.

"Your name?" Jaebum repeats patiently.

Jinyoung knows he can't use his real name at work. But this isn't work. This is just a normal guy asking for his name. And Jinyoung is supposed to be a normal guy and give it to him.

"It's - it's Jinyoung" he answers finally, barely audible over the loud hustle and bustle of the street.

"It's a pretty name," Jaebum says.

Classic, cheesy.

"Well? Aren't you gonna ask me mine?" Jaebum askes, pushing past the the throng of people on the sidewalk, unlike Jinyoung who easily slipped his lean body between them.

Jinyoung slowed his pace a little, letting the older boy catch up to him. Once he did, Jinyoung resumed his fast pace.

This wasn't work. Technically he didn't have to do this and he definitely wouldn't get paid, but fuck it.

Jinyoung stopped and turned around suddenly, Jaebum almost crashing into him. It was automatic almost, the way Jaebum's hands curled around the younger boy's slim waist, firm but gentle.

Jinyoung doesn't get to experience that at work. He relishes it for a moment.

"I know your name, silly!" Jinyoung giggles. Jaebum is a bit surprised at the sudden change in Jinyoung's behavior but then stares dumbly as the younger's slender hands come to rest at his leather jacket clad chest.

But before he can say something, anything, Jinyoung's soft pouty lips are at his ear, touching his lobe and Jaebum really, really wants to scream.

"You're my savior, aren't you?" he whispers , voice deep and like honey. And before Jaebum can bust a nut right then and there, Jinyoung has slipped away from him, disappeared into the busy streets of Seoul.

◆ _____________________◆


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum needs a break. Desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated yayyyyy

"I swear to fucking god!" 

Jaebum yells, frustrated, crumpling what seemed like the 100th piece of paper and throwing it away behind his shoulder.

"Remember your blood pressure!" Jackson says from his spot on the couch, eyes trained on his phone screen.

A death glare is sent his way. Its ignored, just like the way Jaebum has been threatening (and borderline begging) Jackson to 'shut the fuck up I have to finish this fucking song.'

"Yah, its due in 2 days. Don't worry" Yoongi drawls in a bored tone (or is that his normal tone? Its been years and he still doesn't fully know Min fucking Yoongi) while checking the instruments for the current song.

"Yeah thanks for reminding, I totally forgot" Jaebum's tone is clipped.

"Your blood pressure" Jackson reminds.

He honestly can't anymore. 

"Hyung's right, Jaebum hyung. Don't worry, you still have lot of time left," Namjoon says gently from the recording booth, offering a reassuring smile.

"I need to get this shit done - they'll kill me if I don't. What if they don't like it? Would they kill my cats too after me? No not my cats oh god—" Jaebum was pretty much having a seizure at this point. 

"Jesus Christ kid," Yoongi groans out loud. Jaebum wants to retort something along the lines of 'I'm not a fucking kid we're almost the same age' but he keeps his mouth shut. 

"I'm tired listening to you whining all fucking day" Yoongi continues. 

"Yoongi hyung do you have high blood pressure too?" Jackson asks. Yoongi promptly throws a shoe at him. Jackson shuts up (for the time being; Jaebum knows he'll start talking with a couple of minutes again).

"Get your shit together, we're going out," Yoongi's tone has a finality in it. Its not a request, its an order. 

An hour later, Jaebum regrets his life choices. 

He should've left with Namjoon and said that he too had someone waiting for him back home so he didn't want to go to a club. 

But that would've been a lie. There's just his empty depressing apartment with Nora, Kunta and Odd.

"Oh cheer up hyung!" Jackson says loudly, right in his ear. 

Jaebum would've landed a smack on his head for potentially damaging his ear drums but realized that with how fucking loud the music was, yelling was indeed very much required. 

The ease with how Yoongi and Jackson knew their way around made him suspicious: Did they come here often? Then it made him sad: without me?

Yoongi disappears among the crowd within minutes and he's left alone with Jackson talking non stop in his ear. He had learned to tune him out a long time ago. Instead he glups down the drink Jackson gives him; he's going to need it. 

"–and I know the owner so I got you one of his best!" Jaebum can hear the younger say. 

"One of his what?" Jaebum feels slightly uncoordinated and a little bit dizzy. He's definitely not a lightweight, but whatever the fuck was in that drink was strong. 

Before Jaebum could ask him about it, Jackson was already tugging him away from the crowd to a more secluded area at the back of the club, where the music was quieter, more sensual.

There was a few couches spread out when a few people were sitting around, smoking and drinking. Everything looked so expensive. 

Jaebum is pretty sure that just one couch is more expensive that his whole one month's rent.

One of the men, sitting in the centre of the group, upon seeing Jackson quickly got up, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Sseun-ah" the man's (or more like boy since he looks so young, Jaebum thought) face breaks into a big smile and for a moment Jaebum falters; this guy is so handsome - no - so beautiful. 

The two talk for a while, Jaebum eyeing the way the guy was making heart eyes at Jackson. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Oh Mark! I want you to meet Jaebum, he's my best friend" Jackson gushes. 

"Hi, I'm Mark. Nice to meet you" the guy smiles his pretty smile, sharp canines on display. "Uh..I - I'm Jaebum. Meet you to really nice too" he stutters. 

Wow did he really just — he cringes.   
Smooth, Jaebum. Real smooth. 

He blames the drink.  
And Jackson. Definitely Jackson. 

However, the guy just laughs (Oh god that's a beautiful laugh) before shaking his outstretched hand. 

Jackson gives them a knowing look before saying something along the lines of 'I'll get you two a drink' and going towards the bar.

Turns out this Mark guy was actually older than him, and apparently owned this place. 

The two got along fine, despite the initial awkwardness from Jaebum. The older just called him cute before patting his head. 

Jaebum did not feel a flutter of butterfly wings in his gut. He did not, he swears. 

"Jaebum-ssi," Mark says guiding him to a corner. Jaebum replies with a nod. 

"Do you wanna go now or do you wanna stay here for some time?" The older asks, hands lightly curling into Jaebum's arm. 

"Huh? Go where?" Jaebum asks, a bit out of it. 

"Jackson didn't tell you? Ooh its a surprise then!" Mark giggles before tugging Jaebum further away from the people to a long corridor, with multiple doors on each side. 

Jaebum cautiously looked around. Not a soul in sight. Is this where Mark kills him? Did Jackson hate him that much to send a pretty guy to kill him at some club? Was Jaebum really that loathsome? 

As if reading his mind, Mark laughed before opening one of the doors. "I'm not going to murder you Jaebum-ssi, if that's what you're worried about," 

Are you sure? Cause I definitely think this is where you'd do it, the words are on the tip of his tongue. But Jaebum keeps shut, and instead laughs nervously. 

Mark pulls him inside, pushes him down on the white leather couch against the wall. 

"Just sit down, relax," Mark says, and then bends down to reach his ear, "And just enjoy darling, yeah? You can do that for me, can't you?" Mark's voice is deep, low and so sultry, Jaebum feels the shiver running down his spine and right to his dick.

Jaebum chokes out a 'yes' and then Mark is backing out of the room with a smirk on his face, saying a quiet "see you soon." 

Jaebum waits. 

And waits.

And waits.

Just when he's thinking that Jackson (and probably Yoongi too) had played a cruel joke on him (and his dick; he's aroused and frustrated goddamnit) the red wodden door opens, revealing a man standing in the doorway.

Park Jinyoung. 

Jaebum swears to god he wants to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this:)  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated:)<3 
> 
> PS: y'all are nice:)


End file.
